Rejected Experiment
by Ghost of the moonlight
Summary: Women, alcohol and a good time. That's all Cross was looking for when he stumbled apon a small child with some... very defining features. No pairings Rating my go up for voilence and... stuff Cross does... Not with Allen though I promise!


**IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ: This story is going to take place in a city that I made up and the some characters might seem a little OCC (although I will try avoid it as much as possible) but that is because this story and it's plot have nothing to do with the acual D. Gray Man series. The Black Order, Noahs and The Earl still going to be in this story just with different roles instead. This is my first time writing a story like this so I hope that this doesn't confuse you or anything. R and R. I will try and update soon.**

* * *

><p>Rejected Experiment<p>

~Prolog~

_The bitterly cold winter wind swept forcefully along the streets of a small city, located somewhere in Europe, chilling anyone who happened to be outside. The sun was setting and the fading yellow rays reflected on the few clouds in the sky coloring them orange, pink and purple. The beautiful sight set the few remaining people out on the streets at ease making them feel safe as they headed home after a long day. They went home feeling safe having no idea that their little city underwent a transformation when the moon came out. The arrogant people that lived under the grace of the sun couldn't possibly know or understand the limits that people living under the moon were willing to go to stay alive. These are the people that spent their days sleeping out on the streets and their nights digging through trash for food. These are the people that wouldn't think twice about killing a mother right in front of her children just so that they could take the 1.25$ she had in her pocket. These are the people that faded out of existence, killed by the many diseases they had contracted. These are the people who would abandon their child because it was born as a deformed freak. These are the people that disappeared off the streets without anyone noticing or even caring. If the world that lived under the sun could see what the world turned into at night, they would turn away in disgust. But they did not know and they never would simply because they didn't want to know. The signs were obvious but people subconsciously ignored them and carried on in blissful ignorance. While the people living under the moon are suffering; their screams being smothered. _

The sun had set hours ago and one man was stumbling home so drunk he couldn't even see straight. Under his arms were two equally drunk whores, dressed in skimpy little outfits showing as much skin as possible despite the cold. The man on the other hand had almost his entire body covered in a long black and silver clock. He was wearing a top hat and a strange mask was covering half of his face. The thing that stood out the most about him was his long scarlet colored hair, that spilled down onto his back. He was currently leaning heavily on one of the girls shoulder while he told them exactly what he was going to do to them when they got to his place. The girls were giggling and teasing him as they walked and they had to stop every few minutes so that the man would threaten to do them right there if they tempted him to much. Due to these distractions and the fact that he was way over the legal limit for alcohol consumption, was the reason that the man ended up taking a wrong turn leading them into an maze of alleys and roads that few knew how to get navigate. As they stumbled onward, without any idea they where even lost, the people living here took notice. Once they were quite far into this labyrinth one of the girls tugged at the mans coat sleeve getting his attention.

"Mrs. Cross there's a noise coming from down that way." She said pointing to one of the many turns the alley took. Then she burst out laughing as if she had just heard the funniest joke ever. Cross gave her a drunken smile and leaned in close so that his lips were brushing against hers.

"What sound my love? All I can hear is my heart pounding in my chest. I want you so bad..." he said biting her lip genitally. She held up her hand pushing Cross's lips away from hers.

"No silly. There really is a noise coming from there." She insisted. Frowning Cross straightened up a little and gazed in the direction the girl was pointing, straining his ears. He could hear someone shouting but he couldn't make out the words. There was a crash and then silence. Even drunk Cross could tell that only trouble would lead in that direction. Deciding that turning around would be safest he noticed for the first time that he had no idea where he was.

"Shit..." he growled. This place was suddenly giving him a very bad vibe and he wanted to leave now. Slightly more sober he rushed the two ladies away in the opposite direction looking for anything that might be familiar. He also began to notice evidence that they were being followed. But he was still drunk and therefor he brushed it aside instead. Finally he began to recognize his surroundings and began following a path that could take could take them home. That's when they were jumped. A very skinny looking man stepped out of shadows with a gun in his hand. He was laughing like a maniac and Cross could tell; something was defiantly wrong with him. The girls both screamed in terror as most would in this situation. The man however did not want to attract any unnecessary attention fired his gun, hitting one of the girls in the head. She fell to the ground, dead before she even hit it her blood starting to pool around their feet.

"Please what do you want with us? Money? Sex? If that's what you want I can give it to you! Please just take it and leave! Please don't kill me... I don't want to die!" The remaining girl sobbed hysterical. The man fixed his gaze on her and she flinched.

"What I want?" The man asked. Even his voice sounded wrong.

"Don't you see? This is what I want. I want blood. Killing a person is so much better than money or sex." He said his eyes growing wide. He smiled at her then shot her in the head too. Then he turned his gaze to Cross.

"Now it's your turn. Show me. I want to see it. I want to see your blood decorating the ground just like these young ladies here."

Cross sighed and gazed down at the two women at his feet. He was defiantly sober now and he wasn't happy.

"Do you know how much money I wasted getting these two drunk?" He asked taking the man by surprise.

"It was perfect. I had it all planned out. Get them drunk, get them home, and then give the best threesome they ever had. But you had to come along and kill them ruining my entire night. Unforgivable." Cross growled. The man was not happy by this response and he fired his gun. Cross easily dodged the bullet, pulling out his own gun and shooting the man.

"Judgment." Cross whispered as the man fell over dead, his blood mixing with the blood of his victims. Stepping over the bodies Cross headed home still pissed about his plans being ruined. But he couldn't forget the ominous feeling he had got back at the alley. He had been getting the same feeling from that man and it was putting his nerves on edge. And he had a very bad feeling that something big was going to happen to him soon.

* * *

><p><strong>If your wondering no the man is not an Akuma. Let me know if anything about this chapter was confusing so I can fix it. I will update soon, I will update even sooner if I get reviews. Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge. ;D<strong>


End file.
